Sleeping With The Enemy
by XCheeky.MonkeyzX
Summary: What if the real reason for the outbreak of the Green Flu came knocking at your door? Involves all 7 survivors, first go at a L4D story, pairings will be there. Rated T but rating may change. R&R :D
1. Prologue

**Just a couple of things you need to know before reading this story:**

**The story is probably going to drift waaaaaaaaaay off Left 4 Dead's originality and will seem extremely weird at times.**

**Rated T just in case, will have swearing (thanks for that Nick) blood, but also 'sexual' themes and scenes will be coming up so I might change rating.**

**It's set in Swap Fever with all 7 survivors (R.I.P Bill) meeting and parings will be there. XD**

**Thanks you for reading it, even if you don't review means a lot for people just to read it!**

-Prologue-

_Help me understand why you're giving into all these dark desires, you're lying to yourself again. Suicidal Imbecile._

Everyone has their day when they wake up, slime crawling in the back of their throat, nose full of nothing but endless mucus and an itching throat that feels like someone is purposely scarping sandpaper down it. Everyone has their day when they get sick.

It's never nice being sick, for the first few insufferable moments you feel wonderful because being sick means you don't have to drag yourself into school, or hide a million tissues in your purse for work so all the papers on the desk aren't drowned in mucus and drooling saliva. Yet, just having a common cold can be horrible.

That's what they told everyone, it was just a common flu, something that would pass eventually. That's what the Civil Emergency and Defense Agency(C.E.D.A) told everyone. C.E.D.A was supposed to protect and assist in any natural or manmade disaster in America, to stop the Green Flu epidemic.

C.E.D.A was doing that for a while, containing the first outbreaks of the flu, the first victims were immediately put into hospital, full of other sick patients. That was C.E.D.A's first bad move. The Green Flu wasn't just like a common cold, it was a smart virus. Something that knew how to grow by infecting others in all sorts of ways.

Unsuspecting doctors and nurses working with the first victims of the Green Flu had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Before they even knew it the 'infected' patients began biting them, ripping their very skin apart and allowing the virus to spread.

Wasn't long before the whole world was now on alert from the growing epidemic, thousands of people who weren't immune succumbed to the virus quickly. It was now a matter of kill or be killed. The peculiar thing was after the infection spread anyone working with C.E.D.A was nowhere to be found. There were some who wore hazmat suits that had been infected, even some officials of C.E.D.A were found to be infected as well but the general organization was gone. Wiped from the Earth like they never existed.

Which begged the question, what would they be hiding from?

Some say that C.E.D.A were the ones toying around with virus's and they were the ones that made caused the outbreak. While others wondered if they were an actual organization.

One person came up with an interesting theory though, they said that some virus's or strains can have what someone would call a mother and father strain. Together the strains could create such a virus. Usually the first people to be infected would be the mother or father strain but in this case it wasn't.

What if C.E.D.A had been experimenting?

Maybe there was someone out there with one of the parent strains and they started this all?

It was just theory but it sounded more accurate than most, there is only one way to find out if that theory is true or not, there is only one way to find the truth.

But sometimes that theory can come knocking right on the safe house door, sitting right next to you, maybe even...kissing you.

_Disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time, what's the rush now? Everyone has their day to die._

**Please no flames **


	2. Bitter Luck

**I don't own Left 4 Dead**

**This is supposed to be mainly in Nick's POV but is written in third person...here we go.**

Chapter 2: Bitter Luck

The flames licked off of the broken exterior of the crashed helicopter, the only thing travelling through the air was the vile smell of flesh burning. There were a couple of trails of smudged blood along the ground, leading to an abandoned train cart.

"Dang, Nick what did ya have to go and shot the pilot for?" the thick Sothern accent emerged from the young man as he adjusted his blue tow truck hat.

"I shot a zombie. He was a zombie, Ellis. He must have gotten bitten before he picked us up" came the pessimistic voice from the man in the once white suit, he brushed himself off and stood up.

"That's true. If I had to pick a low point in the flight, it would probably be when he stopped flying the chopper and...attacked us. Anyone know where we are?" the darker skinned woman quickly spoke.

"Well, looks like we're in some sort of a forest or swamp" a larger, dark skinned man breathed out as he attended to his bleeding wound.

Nick rolled his eyes and stepped out of the trains cart,

"Just _fucking _wonderful" he murmured as the other three survivors climbed, standing directly behind him.

"Well better start somewhere" Rochelle sighed, none of them were keen on moving through the swamp but it was just another obstacle they had to get past.

The ground beneath them was wet, they had to literally drag their feet through the mud just to move from house to house in search of supplies. They hadn't even made it into the swamp and already the complaining began.

"Shit how big is this place, we are _never _going to get out" Nick growled

"Looks like there is nothing here but some frying pans and dishwashing liquid" Rochelle sighed as she emerged from the fifth empty house they had entered.

Rochelle checked her assault rifle, her brows furrowing together as she realized she was running out of ammo.

"We can't keep going like this, we should find a safe house soon" her exhaustion in her voice was easy to pick out.

"Couldn't agree with your more, we haven't seen zombies for miles, we should use that as an advantage to get to the next safe house quickly" Coach replied as he began checking the ammo on his weapon.

"_I'll be waiting there for you Nick..."_

Nick suddenly span around his eyes jolting in different directions

"Did you guys just here that?" he questioned,

"Uh...hear what?" Ellis gazed around, hearing nothing but the frogs croaking in the distance.

"_You better keep moving, their coming..."_

"There it was again, there was a voice, just now" Nick continued, he glanced back at the other three survivors who were now just staring at him in confusion.

"I think Nick's going a bit crazy" Ellis whispered, a little too loudly

"I'm _not_ going crazy there was just a-"Nick purposely stopped himself as hundreds of cries of an oncoming horde rang through their ears.

"Here, we go" Rochelle looked towards the direction from where the noise was coming from, her assault rifle held tightly in her hands.

"_You'll make it, I know you will Nick"_

Nick muttered something beneath his breath, choosing to ignore the voice that he could only somehow hear.

"Get ready people" Coach bellowed,

The cries got louder and louder, hundreds of footsteps now ran through the mud. Ellis caught the first glimpse of the zombie hoard and instinctively began shooting, however the blood from the dying zombie seemed to attract more and soon it seemed like an endless wave of them.

The zombies cluttered in close, clenching their teeth as blood oozed down their pale mouths, some even began to gnaw at others just to try and make it through to the group of survivors. They clawed and coughed blood onto the ground and with every zombie dead another seemed to appear. The thirst for blood, the thirst for fresh meat seemed to be the only thought the zombies had.

Rochelle through her assault rifle angrily to the ground as the small click from the gun indicated it was out of ammo, pulling out her fire axe she began hacking through the zombies, sinking the deadly fire axe into the skin of each one.

Soon enough everyone had resorted to melee weapons of their choice, making it harder to kill zombies at a further distance. Nick blinked rapidly, he had a pounding headache from the crash, he had just run out of ammo and he was hearing voices.

Suddenly a slithery, wet tongue grabbed his white suit, constricting his body as he was yanked inch by inch to a hidden area while the rest of the group was too distracted with the horde.

"S-Smoke...Smoker" the words were cut off as the tongue tightened around his neck, he began cough up the forced saliva in his mouth.

Everything seemed to dull, for a moment he heard Rochelle's voice yell and the cries of the hoard seemed to die down. Maybe it was because he was dying. Nick began to close his eyes, his body already unwilling to fight anymore.

Just going to sleep for a bit.

He closed his eyes and let his body relax...just close your eyfes and it will all be over..

_..._

Rochelle took a step back from the horde, they were overwhelming the entire group,

"There shouldn't be so many" Coach's words came with heavy gasps, the man was losing his breath.

Rochelle glanced around, Nick was gone, she yelled out his name once but the cries of infected bellowed over her voice. Hacking a few infected back she heard a faint choking noise

"S-smoker" it was quiet but she would recognize that voice anywhere.

Pushing past Ellis who, out of all of them, was having the most fun killing off the horde, and tried to spot Nick in between the bushes where she had hoped he was. She caught a glimpse of his white suit and swiftly moved forward, sinking her fire axe into the smoker's head, forcing it to release Nick. A green cloud of smoke lifted as Rochelle bent down, pulling the tongue off of Nick she shook his body weakly.

"Nick!" her raspy voice cut off in between coughs from the green mist the smoker had left behind.

"I think that's the last one" Coach breathed out, placing his hands on his knees as he took in a few deep breaths.

"Guys over here!" Rochelle shouted using whatever strength remained and pulled Nick along the floor over to them.

"What happened?" Ellis bent down next to Rochelle and proceeded to shake Nick in order to hopefully wake the con-man.

"Smoker got him" Rochelle's voice shook as she tried to find a pulse on the man.

"Oh please lord may Nick be alright" Coach bent down, examining him.

Ellis frowned, grabbing Nick's shoulders he shook the man again, this time a little bit more roughly

"Come on Nick, WAKE UP!" Ellis growled, his voice choking slightly.

Rochelle's eyes dulled, her fingers slipped from his Nick as they were unable to find a pulse.

"Listen, maybe we can carry him to the safe room, there may be medical supplies there" Coach assured the other two.

"I can't even find a pulse" Rochelle stood up

"Coach is right, maybe we can find a defibrillator or somethin' I'll help carry" Ellis shifted his arm under the man pulling his body forward so that all of Nick's weight was on him.

"What if we get attacked again?"

"Then we will deal with it Rochelle, we're a family, we stick together and we ain't leaving Nick behind. We've come too far" Coach helped Ellis carry the man as they headed towards a small town.

"We just have to have hope" he continued.

The three of them keep glancing at Nick, hoping the man would just open his eyes and make some cynical remark about the fact they were carrying him. Rochelle had stayed quiet as they made their way onto the nearby ferry, only a few stumbling infected bothered their travels.

"Ya know, Nick's gonna be real made that we are about to drag him through a swamp" Ellis chuckled as they all stepped off the ferry, examining the new surroundings.

Rochelle smiled weakly, she knew Ellis was just trying to lighten the mood and he was good at doing it. Yet, this time it didn't work on her, Rochelle didn't understand why she was so worked over at Nick's status. He was going to be alright. It would have taken allot more to kill a man like Nick.

"Woops, shit, pick him up"

Rochelle turned around to see Nick almost half submerged in swap water, she raised an eyebrow at Ellis who shrugged.

_..._

"He just slipped, sorry" a childish grin reappearing on his face.

"Uggh, stop shocking me!" Nick's lungs suddenly gulped in all the air they could at one time, making the man choke on his own saliva. He sat up coughing.

"Nick? Hello?" the female voice rang through his ears,

Reluctantly opening his eyes he found Rochelle hovering over him as he lay on the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" he groaned, his headache still hadn't left him.

"Well, we were kicking those zombie's ass, then yew got pulled away by one of 'em smokers and Rochelle wanted to help but yew were already unconsciousness so-"

"Jesus Ellis, are you trying to aggravate my headache?" Nick snapped, trying to sit his body up.

Ellis shrugged his shoulders and moved away,

"Here take these" Rochelle pulled out the small white container of pills,

Nick groaned but decided he need them more right now, she unscrewed the cap and carelessly shoved the pills down his throat.

"We kind of dragged you along, after we killed the horde we had to move fast, taking on another horde would've had killed us. We found a defibrillator and managed to revive you." Rochelle helped the con-man up to his feet as he glanced around at his new surroundings.

"There should be a safe house around here, we made it across the boat and through the swamp" Coach interrupted.

"Wait, wait you mean you dragged me through a _swamp? _Why the hell didn't you just wake me up?" Nick frowned.

"We tried, you just didn't wake up, you were dead...sort of" Ellis replied.

"Really, guys, you probably just ruined my suit!"

"You mean the one with zombie brains all over it? That one?" Rochelle laughed, she was just glad he was being himself again. Nick never seemed to take death all that well.

"Brains come out, swamp water doesn't..."Nick stopped once he received a few eerie glares from everyone else

"Don't ask me how I know that" he finished, turning away.

"Well we don't have all day, let's find that safe house" Coach began walking, Ellis quickly following.

"Nick...you sure you're okay?" Rochelle almost whispered to the man,

He managed a smile

"Yea, I'm fine Ro. Thanks" he replied, following Ellis and Coach.

Nick limped slightly as he found his muscles tighten, he figured the smoker must have been constricting him tightly on one of his legs.

"Hey guys, I was thinkin'...just been thinkin' what we all gonna do after this is all over?" Ellis finally spoke.

"Hopefully get back to our normal lives" Rochelle assured the man

"Oh sure, if some of us had normal lives to begin with" Nick mumbled beneath his breath.

"I know I'm going to go straight for the nearest burger tank, get me two huge burgers and eat them all to myself...mmmmhmmm" Coach chuckled.

"What about you Ellis, what are your plans?" Rochelle asked inquisitively,

The young man lightened up immediately.

"I was thinkin, I was gonna find that beautiful Zoey girl and her and I are gonna get married!" a childish grind formed on his face.

Nick rolled his eyes,

Rochelle giggled

"I really wish they would have come with us though..." her voice faded

"Just admit it, you wanted to spend time with that greasy, vest wearing ape" Nick retorted.

Rochelle frowned

"His name is Francis, you're just jealous".

"Jealous of what sweetheart? That man smelt like an underground sewer" Nick smirked, seeing Rochelle's expression anger

"Well he was better looking than you" she snapped back.

Nick chuckled something beneath his breath and turned away,

Rochelle laughed

"See you are jealous, cos I won't be with you to 'repopulate' the earth' Rochelle continued,

Nick gazed back at her

"You heard that-"

"Yea when I was down that's what you said,_ There goes repopulating the earth_" she tried to mock his voice.

"Hey I thought you were dead but if you're volunteering..." Nick wiggled his eyebrows as a joke,

Rochelle just turned away in disgust but also to hide a faint tint of red creeping on her face.

"Safe house ahead" Ellis's voice echoed as the young man ran up into the small bunker, breaking the awkward silence that fell on Rochelle and Nick.

"Finally" Nick breathed out as they all slumped into the safe house, slamming the large door shut.

"Home sweet home...for now"

"_That's what you think Nick, just you wait, I can show you what home really is"_


	3. Deathbed

**Valve owns Left 4 Dead all I own is the annoying voice Nick keeps hearing.**

Chapter 3: Deathbed

The sun gently lifted up over the horizon, its rays glimmering onto the murky swamp water, none of the infected seemed to care though. To them it didn't matter if the sun was shining or if the moon hovered above as long as they got their daily dose of survivor meat they kept on living.

Nick mumbled something as he turned over onto his side,

"Come on Nicolas time to get up" Coach's voice murmured in his ear, almost like a distant echo, he seemed to be the only one who ever called Nick by his full name.

"Really? Can't I sleep for a little longer...?" Nick pushed himself up wiping his face , rough stubble from his growing beard prickled his hand.

By then Coach had left him, Nick growled as he stood up giving out an effortless yawn, he grabbed his white, suit coat and slid it back on. He had never had such a bad night's sleep in his entire life. It wasn't the fact the entire safe room smelt like blood, sweat and puke, it was something else. He swore someone was with him last night, not Coach or Ellis not even Rochelle. It was someone else that was with him, talking to him. He frowned, maybe he was going senile, god he was thirty five and already losing his damn mind.

Walking out of the small room he had bunked in for the night he already saw the other three gathering whatever supplies and medical aid that was still lying around in the safe room. Picking up a new assault rifle he slung it around his back and proceeded in taking a nearby base ball club in case of another large horde.

"Nick, are you okay this morning?" Rochelle spoke, walking over to him she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

Nick smiled weakly and nodded

"Just had a shit night" he replied.

Rochelle quickly took that as an answer and moved on, opening the safe room door only to have water begin to leak in. The lake had filled up quite high and the infected were literally swimming in the murky water.

"God, really? Hasn't my suit suffered enough?" Nick complained as the other three entered the water. Nick stood at the edge of the safe room gazing at the water.

"Nick that suit's chance of staying white and clean is the same chance a snowball has in hell" Rochelle laughed.

"Come on Nick, it will be fun!" Ellis joked

"Yea, Hahaha very funny" Nick winced as he slowly made his way into the water.

It was freezing and with every step he watched the water rise up until it came to his belt line,

"Hey Nick, splash fight?" Ellis put his hands in the water, ready to flick it up

"DON'T YOU DARE" Nick growled

Ellis continued to laugh, repositioning his gun as Nick pulled himself through the water. Ellis by then had gone off on another one of his 'Keith' stories about them trying to get gators to fight. Nick was completely ignoring the hick, he was trying to remember what happened last night, what the voice was saying.

"_Do you ever think you all are immune for a reason?"_

"Because its genetics" he mumbled beneath his breath.

"Hey did you guys feel that?" Rochelle's voice began to tremble, with fear.

Nick snapped from his thoughts, glancing around, he raised an eyebrow at Rochelle

"Feel what?" Nick questioned.

Rochelle began aiming her gun at the water they were almost submerged in

"I think there is something under the water" she swallowed hard as she moved her face closer to the water to try and see whether there was anything moving.

"Uh, maybe we just stepped on a dead body or somethin' under the water" Ellis suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks for that Ellis, we really needed that thought in our heads" Nick snapped.

Suddenly a shadow shifted under the water moving around the survivors

"Maybe a fish?" Ellis moved closer to Rochelle,

The shadow stopped about a metre in front of them, it was hard to distinguish what it was beneath the murky water. Whatever it was though, it had claws and large ones with nine inch black nails, piercing through the water.

"U-uh, I would suggest we get out of the water" Ellis swallowed, keeping his gun pointed at the shadow as he began moving backwards.

"_Did you really think that smokers, hunters, tanks and witches were the full extent of the infection? They are only part of the full infection Nick, a pawn in a chess game" _

Nick shook his head, he was really going insane now and he had a faint urge to tell this voice to shut the hell up, or to at least make some sort of sense.

"I'm agreeing with you youngin', move slowly though" Coach shifted his weight gently onto his legs as he cautiously moved backwards.

The shadow sunk beneath the water until it was no longer visible, yet the water above it rippled slightly, showing that whatever the creature was, it was moving.

It was moving fast.

"I think going slow and steady is no longer an option" Rochelle moved her legs faster as they all began shooting at the ripples, trying to harm the creature.

A few red patches emerged in the water indicating they had hurt the creature and soon enough the ripples stopped in the water. Rochelle breathed out a heavy sigh of relief,

"I don't think I want to know what it was" she gasped, moving forward to the abandoned boat was where they could get up onto land.

"I'm really not likin' the water right now, first zombies, then mud men and now this?" Ellis groaned.

"Let's just get onto land people" Coach swiftly made his way onto land, squeezing out as much water as he could from his purple shirt.

Ellis and Nick followed closely, Nick turned and began to help Rochelle onto the boat, he only froze when he saw the water ripple madly and two giant claws grabbed Rochelle and began to drag her under the murky water until she was no longer visible.

"ROCHELLE!" the three men cried in union.

Ellis jumped back in the water, taking out his axe he began to search for the young woman, following the violent ripples closely until he spotted its shadow. He grabbed the creature but lost his fire axe in the process, Rochelle suddenly reappeared from beneath the water, taking in heavy gasps of air. Ellis tried to surface the creature but it over powered him easily.

"Overalls, try and lift its head up" Nick ordered, grabbing the assault rifle from his back.

Ellis did so pulling the creature's head up to the surface, it was an ugly looking thing, it had over six black bead like eyes and its face looked like someone had gone horribly wrong with plastic surgery. It's long, razor sharp teeth exposed as it let out a blood lust howl before try to claw Ellis in order to make him release his grip. Nick squeezed the trigger, watching the bullets kill the creature in an instant; unfortunately Ellis suffered blood squirting onto his shirt and face. Ellis let go of the creature, letting it sink as the water around it turned a thick red. Ellis climbed out of the water faster than he went in, helping Rochelle to land, everyone had fallen silent.

"What in the hell sign of the apocalypse is that?" Nick spoke as he slumped down on the ground, watching Coach who had quickly attended to her wounds, luckily they weren't too bad.

"I dunno but I hope we don't run into that again, could've killed us all in the water and it almost got Rochelle" Coach helped her up, making sure she could stand steady.

"You alright Ro?" Nick spoke softly to her, she nodded and moved forward, coughing up some water that she forcefully swallowed.

"Let's just never go back in the water" she muttered and everyone easily agreed to that.

"Rochelle is that you?" a rough, familiar voice echoed as the three figures approached the group.

"Francis?" Rochelle's mood lightened almost immediately.

"Along with us" another, female voice appeared

"Zoey, Louis! How'd you get out here, thought you were staying on that bridge" Coach smiled.

"It's a long story" Louis replied.

Nick frowned and breathed out annoyed sigh, gazing over at Ellis he saw the young hick tip his hat to cover the red tinge creeping onto his cheeks.

"Fucking _fantastic_"

"_They don't all live in the water Nick, you have to watch yourself carefully, more people means more food for us...you are the only one I need to survive Nicolas"_

**Bad Cliffhanger...**


	4. Atheist

**Don't own Left 4 Dead an any way possible just the voice ad maybe the retarded creature.**

**By the way, near the end of the chapter it gets a bit M rated, so watch out, the evil love scenes attack!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Atheist 

Rochelle embraced Zoey in a hug, it had been a while since either had been in the company of their own gender. Nick sent a cold glare to Francis who seemed completely ignore the con-man, focusing on hugging Rochelle instead. Ellis tipped his hat again and his voice almost choked as he spoke to Zoey. Nick rolled his eyes and moved on forward

"Come on grumpy, don't you want a bit of group love?" Francis laughed, holding his arms open for a 'mocking' hug.

"I would rather go swimming through the swamp than hug you, you _greasy_ pig, now if you don't mind I would like to move away from the shit smelling swamp" Nick scowled as he continued moving forward.

"Did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Louis jerked his thumb at Nick,

"He just hasn't been sleeping well of late, I don't know what's up" Rochelle shrugged.

"He says he's been hearing some voice in his head and when he is asleep, hell I think he's goin' crazy" Ellis piped in,

"Looks like all that swamp water is getting to his head huh?" Francis chuckled as he moved on forward, keeping close to Rochelle.

The trip to the safe room felt like an eternity, Ellis's voice continually attracting more zombies as he happily bellowed the stupid things he and his buddy 'Keith' did. Strangely enough, Zoey seemed to be enjoying them, she moved closer to the hick every now and then causing him to blush. Francis was so close to Rochelle that any zombie within five metres of her was dead within a second, he casually placed his arm around Rochelle, smiling like a teenager on his first date. Coach and Louis were exchanging stories every now and then but kept their eyes focusing on the infected. Nick hunched his back as he pushed in front of the group and began picking off infected.

Nick pulled up his assault rifle, idly checking how much ammunition he had left before continuing killing off infected. Suddenly a spine chilling scream erupted through the swamp and immediately everyone stopped. They gazed around to find the source of the noise, its shrieks getting closer and closer.

"Maybe a witch?" Ellis whispered,

"Or a hunter" Zoey continued. Her shotgun was aimed high, ready to attack anything that dared to pounce or bite anyone.

Nick gazed around and just sighed

_Run...NOW_

At that moment, Nick reconsidered the fact that he had an annoying voice in his head and listened to it, it had been right that last couple of times

"We need to get out of here, now" Nick ordered, receiving some suspicious glares from everyone. "I don't want to take a chance with whatever that is"

Rochelle nodded and followed the con-man as they moved faster through the swamp, the seven survivors picked up the pace quickly as the unfamiliar shrieking began following them, getting louder and louder.

"Uh, g-guys remember that thing that attacked us in the swamp?" Ellis's voice choked as he shouted the words

Rochelle was afraid to answer that question,

"The same things chasing after us!" he finished and at that moment everyone turned around to face the creature.

The thing was taller than a tank, its skinny arms wriggling around awkwardly as it clenched its nine inch black claws. Its rib cage was exposed but seemed to have been forcefully pushed together, protecting a small, black heart in its chest. Standing on its hind legs it let out another shriek exposing yellow, vicious teeth with large bits of what looked like human intestine dripping from its mouth. Its six onyx coloured, bead like eyes fixed on the survivors as it continued to chase them, going down on all fours it moved faster than a damn hunter.

"Shit, keep running!" Louis yelled, flinging his shotgun around to take a few shots at the creature.

Zoey's leg suddenly sunk in a wetter part of the swamp, mud began oozing into her shoes and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Zoey!" Ellis was the first to react, the young man had his heart take over any sort of logical thinking he had. He wanted to be the hero to save her, completely ignoring the fact that a ten foot creature was chasing after them like a cat and mouse game.

"Youngin! Get back here!" Coach's voice trailed off through the swamp, the trees began shaking quickly as the wind picked up and the creature opened its jaws again, trying to bite Zoey's head off.

Francis and Nick both took a shot at the creature but it didn't even flinch, it let out a growl and took a swipe at Zoey, blood began seeping into her pink jacket as the new claw marks appeared on her torso. Ellis cocked his shotgun and fired over and over, he stood in front of Zoey, wanting to take any damage this creature could deal.

Nick began reloading his gun when something out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention. Turning his head, he froze for that moment in time. There was a woman standing not far from where they were, her luscious lips curved into a smile. Her hazelnut coloured hair was down, curling luxuriantly halfway down her back. She wore a silky, almost translucent, white dress that only stopped at her knees. Her golden eyes beamed brightly as her pupils dilated in heavy pools of desire. She reached out her hand, calling out his name

"_Nick..." _that voice, it was the same one he had been hearing, in his sleep and during their travels.

Nick was lost, he wanted to take her hand and ask her who the hell she was but some other instinct in his body refused to let his body move.

'Don't trust anyone' that specific thought shouting in Nick's head stopped him from moving. He swallowed the lump in his throat, forcing himself forward, he wanted answers.

"NICK!" Rochelle's voice cut his from his trance, Nick turned around swiftly, coming to face Rochelle's dark eyes.

The creature shrieked once more before stumbling back and running off in the other direction, Ellis was still standing in front of Zoey, his legs shaking with fear. The kid looked like he was going to wet himself. Ellis began helping Zoey out of the muddy water and immediately attended to her gaping wound. Rochelle quickly moved down next to Ellis, helping the young man fix Zoey up and stop the bleeding. Nick frowned and turned back around, only to find the woman gone. He shook his head angrily

"Gotta stop taking those damn pills" he muttered to himself, convincing himself that his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Why do you think it just ran off?" Louis asked, somehow knowing that the question would never receive the correct answer.

"Dunno maybe it smelt Nick and decided it would rather kill something that didn't smell like shit" Francis laughed, he took every opportunity he got to jab at the con man.

Nick glared at Francis

"Ouch, that's cold" Francis mocked, walking over to Rochelle as they helped Zoey to her feet.

"I have no idea Louis, but hell, I don't want to know..." Coach murmured.

Nick walked in front, all the infected had vanished from the area

"Looks like they were scared shitless of whatever that thing was" Zoey managed, clinging to her torso, Ellis had decided to carry her instead of letting her walk in that much pain.

"Well let's get to the safe room quickly then" Coach began jogging, forcing the group to move faster, they had to get out of this death swamp.

Lights quickly illuminated the safe room,

"Hello? Anyone there?" Coach yelled, getting no reply

"Looks like the swamp people moved on" Rochelle suggested as they carefully approached the lit house.

When everything looked clear, they immediately ran into the safe room, slamming the large, red door and barricading it shut. Ellis placed Zoey down softly, he refused to leave the woman's side, he was so worried about her.

"I'm okay, thanks Ellis" Zoey smiled weakly, planting a soft, wet kiss on his hot cheeks. The hick just blushed uncontrollably.

Rochelle appeared in the room where everyone was, a slight smirk on her face

"There is only four bedrooms...how are we going to do this?" it was a question that was going to be asked at one point in one of the safe rooms.

"Well...I-I don't want to leave Zoey alone" Ellis's voice croaked as he gazed over at her, she seemed equally keen on being with him.

Coach sighed, somehow knowing where this was going.

"Alright Zoey and Ellis, you two can take a bedroom, what about you Ro?" Coach questioned, gazing at Francis.

"Well...maybe...Francis and I could take a room?" She suggested innocently, a red tinge creeping on her cheeks, Francis merely smiled cheekily.

Rolling his eyes he nodded, not feeling the need to argue because it was bound to happen.

"What about you Louis? You can bunk with me or Nick" Coach gestured at the con-man who just sent an eerie glare at Louis.

"I think I'll bunk with you Coach, Nick can have his own room" Louis optimistically chirped.

"You're not gonna get lonely are you suit?" Francis laughed, Nick ignored the man and stomped off to a room, slamming the door shut.

"Alright, I'm gonna stay up for a bit, yall can head to bed if you want but _NO_ hanky panky please, keep it PG" Coach insisted, receiving quick nods from those still around.

"Especially you two" he gestured at Francis and Rochelle, seeing the cheeky grin she was hiding on her face and Francis lewd glare.

Coach wandered off and everyone retired to their bedrooms, Ellis carried Zoey cautiously to the bed room, making sure she was comfortable enough. She fell asleep in an instant. Ellis slumped down next to her, flicking off his cap he finally let sleep consume him once he was a comfortable distance from Zoey, last then he wanted was to see her hurt again.

Francis dropped down on the bed, grinning at Rochelle he made her way onto the mattress, pulling off her boots and relaxing back onto the cushion, it had been so long since she had slept on a mattress with pillows that didn't smell like bile. Francis took off his own shoes and snuggled down next to Rochelle, coiling his arms around her small waist.

"Francis, you heard what Coach said" she moaned but his arms just tightened

"I know, this is my version of PG" he chuckled deeply as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Goodnight" her voice trailing off but by then Francis had already fallen asleep.

Coach sighed as he made his way onto the bed, Louis was asleep, his leg twitching slightly, probably out of pain. Coach fell backwards closing his eyes

"Dear lord, please, look after us on our journey out of here...Amen" the prayer was like a whisper as he turned onto his side,

"Amen" Louis quickly spoke before allowing the older man to return to his sleep.

Nick tossed and turned, he had thrown off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves in order to try and cool himself down.

'Why is it so hot?' he questioned himself, obviously receiving no answer.

He eventually rolled onto his stomach, nearly suffocating himself in the pillow, but it was the only position that seemed to calm him as he tried to drift off into sleep. He muttered words, his mind to active to go to sleep. His thoughts only stopped when he felt two, soft hands moving under his blue shirt, massaging his aching back muscles. The hands were firm on his back and wiped away the thick layer of warm sweat that had built up. Nick moaned slightly, enjoying what the hands were doing, he suddenly felt a something sit on him and judging from the weight it felt like a woman. Well, he was hoping it was a woman.

Nick reluctantly opened his eyes, the green flicking dimly in them

"Ro?" he guessed, he knew it probably wasn't her because she had the hots for Francis but it wouldn't have been Zoey.

The figure giggled slightly, the giggling indicating that it was indeed a woman. Nick's thin lips curved, as she lifted her weight letting Nick roll onto his back, the hands now on his chest. It was dark, the dim light from the room in the safe room only illuminated certain aspects. The woman bent down, forcing Nick flat on his back, her hot breathe tickling his neck

"This is some dream isn't it?" he murmured to himself, it wasn't unusual to have erotic dreams these days.

Nick didn't hesitate, his mouth found hers immediately, searing his blood as their lips touched. Her mouth was greedy as it attacked his, and he couldn't restrain a tortured, grateful groan when her tongue parted his lips. Nick's hands dug into her waist, and she moaned as he kissed her ferociously, exploring her mouth with frantic ardour, their tongues merging and fighting in a lustful, uninhibited dance. She raked her fingers through his dark, greasy hair, parting her thighs a little to feel him between them.

Nick gasped, tearing his mouth off hers and pressing hot, wet kisses on the exposed skin of her throat. She moaned again, nearly faint, her nails digging into his shoulders hard and almost by instinct, he bit into the soft flesh of her neck.

"So beautiful," he said hoarsely as he caressed the warm, soft bare skin under her dress. She was shaking, mindless with desire.

They kissed again, hot and urgent and rough, teeth clashing together, biting each other's lips. Nick's body began shaking with lust, his mind churning.

'Even if this was some dream, how long had it been since he had felt this good? How long since he had sex? Or even dreamed of it' Nick erased the though from his mind.

He pressed his face against her neck, his breath hot, intoxicating her senses as he whispered desperately in her ear. He simply couldn't hold back, not now. His hand trailed along her curves, he could make out the short dress that clung to her, he wanted it off, now.

"There's a good boy" the voice piped up from the woman, the same voice that had echoed in his mind the past few days and the same voice that appeared from the woman he saw earlier.

Nick's eyes widened as he froze completely, but before he said a word her mouth found the side of his torso and her something penetrated the skin and sunk into his gut.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better soon"

**:3 Sorry for any typos**


End file.
